


Depravity (Makes Me Whole)

by Insatiable_Fox



Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Depravity, Dirty Talk, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, POV Second Person, Smut, Voice Kink, but it's not actually a threesome technically?, elements of BDSM, elements of d/s, weird kind of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Fox/pseuds/Insatiable_Fox
Summary: Desire and deprivation, you devour sensation like the starved deviant he swears you're not.Draco craves, Harry provides - but with a surprising twist.





	Depravity (Makes Me Whole)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May Discord drabble challenge, with the prompt 'chemistry'.
> 
> I have no idea why I keep writing 2nd POV for the drabbles, but there's something about Drarry which lends itself so well to the style. Or perhaps I'm just a slut for a poetic phrase...?

 

* * *

 

 

 

It starts with darkness.

 

*****

 

Knees pressed into the unforgiving grain of wood floorboards, clammy hands clasped together, body curled, concave. The air bites your naked flesh, the shallow huff of your breath the only disturbance within the still room. Head hung, hair brushing the nape of your neck, you wait.

 

Footsteps past your awaiting form, the clench of anticipation down your spine. You bite back a whimper, fingertips grazing the hollow of your shoulder. Need, _so much need_ , because you do, you _need_ this, want and demand and long for it. Desire and deprivation, you devour sensation like the starved deviant he swears you're not.

 

Caress to your back, palm pressing forward; you let yourself fall, hands meeting rough floor. Exposed, on display, arse raised, stomach taut: the sound of a belt buckle from behind wrenches an impatient whine from your throat. Trembling, breathless, wanton; you'd beg if you were allowed. Beg if you could. Instead, you let the familiar weight of silken cloth bound over eyes calm you. _Soon._

 

Soft touch to your thighs, hips, stomach. It's all wrong - _gentle_ , _kind._  You squirm, seeking friction, a silent plea for _harder_ ; to be used.

 

"He likes it rougher than that, he won't break." His voice is gravel, white smoke in the night, heavy and tangible on your tongue. "Look at him, greedy little slut. He's practically begging for your cock. Stick it in him, he makes the lewdest little sounds. Don't you, Draco?"

 

Permission. Thick fingers slide easily into loose, wet heat, your gasped cry stuttering in the echo of the room. "Fuck, he's gaping," the voice pants from behind you, fingers curling, before hastily replaced by cock.

 

You're fucked.

 

With complete abandon. With the rough, savage, thoughtless heedlessness to useless things like _carefulness_ and _delicacy_ you crave so absolutely; his voice, debased and husky, ruling over the room. A grunt, guttural - abrupt shudder, slam, _wet moist dripping_ in your arse. Close, _so close_. He knows it.

 

It's his instruction which tips you over. Does each time. “Cum, Draco.”

 

Every touch is Harry's, you come.

 

His voice is the only thing you need, the blank void of blindness turning every stranger's touch to his. He enables your depraved desires, revels in the filthy, the debauched. Uncages the licentious, shameless miscreant that claws inside you.

 

Keeps you alive.

 

*****

 

It ends with darkness.


End file.
